Differentiality and Difficulty
by arie.selene
Summary: There's not much here yet..but it's coming! : Five little families, happy as can be. Five little princesses, the death they have to see. Torn apart from family..into assassination at a young age. Readers, it's more interesting than it sounds.
1. Short Happiness

Disclaimer: yeah..my name's april. i don't think you see my name as the creator of gundam wing or sailor moon.

Once upon a time, there were five couples, all kings and queens, all were rulers of the inner court: the Moon (Rulers of Overall Peace and Beauty), Mercury ( Rulers of Ice), Mars (Rulers of Fire and Spirituality), Jupiter (Rulers of Thunder and Strength), and Venus (Rulers of Love and Beauty). The outer court was entitled to the defense of the galaxy: Saturn (Rulers of Death), Neptune (Rulers of the Sea), Uranus (Rulers of Wind), and Pluto (Rulers of Time).

All of the queens were close, but the inner court was closest because of their pregnancies, which were all around the same time miraculously. Because the princesses of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were already born, they were very excited about the births of the new princesses.

During the meeting, the queens began to plan a party for the babies coming into the new world. (They left most of the monarchial duties to their men..heeheehee) Queen Selenity called the meeting to an end.

"I'm craving chocolate.......right now!" said a giggling Selenity. Her eyebrows rose with a suggestive hint in Queen Juno's direction. "You know what that means, right, June?"

Juno shook her head and smiled with a sigh. "I've already prepared snacks. So predictable, Selly!"

Selenity pouted. "The other girls are just as eager! And don't even pretend you don't have cravings--I've seen you in the kitchen at midnight."

The queens giggled at their banter. Leina, Queen of Mars, crossed her arms. "And what were you doing in the kitchen so late at night? Haven't I told you about eating at midnight Selenity?"

Selenity giggled at being caught. "Uh-" Thankfully Marina of Mercury came to her aid. "I'm sure she was only up for a glass of water. Isn't that correct, Selly," she said sternly.

"Yes." She smiled in thanks. "Now, to commence with the chocolate party!"

.........................................Everyone was already to the door.

A few months later, the queens were caught in labor. Litian of Jupiter was born first of the five in early December. Three months later Rayonali of Mars was birthed. Two months after the fire princess, Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was born. But what Queen Selenity didn't know was that she had another baby coming after Serenity--Apollo. Two months and one month after Serenity and Apollo, Aminia and Amiri of the Venetian and Mercurian Kingdoms were born respectively.

Litian was a green-eye brown-hair baby, yet the tips of her hair were faintly brushed jade. Litian's baby room was filled with amazon findings and a ceiling of clouds with lightning.

Rayonali had piercing violet eyes and dark purple streaked raven hair. Her room was decorated like a traditional shrine and a ceiling dropping flames.

Serenity was...a surprise. In all honesty the people were hoping for, but were quite taken with the little goddess of a baby. Here golden blonde hair held a silver shimmer to it as did her sapphire eyes. Her room was pure white with a sky view for a ceiling. She shared the room with her brother, Apollo, who had platinum hair and the same eyes as his twin.

Princess Aminia was a model-some baby. Every time someone showered her with attention, she fluttered her pale blonde little lashes on her sky blue eyes. Her room had quite a few mirrors on the wall and hearts on her ceiling.

Lastly, Amiri. She had aqua weaving its way through her royal blue hair. Her aqua eyes shone with the knowledge of the world she was brought into. Her room had many books and ice sculptures in it. On her ceiling was cubes of ice.

When all of the babes were around six months old, a tragedy struck their kingdoms of happiness. A terrorist army called "Oz" happened to annihilate the outer planets' defense and make their way toward the inner circle.

When Oz set feet upon the White Moon Kingdom to take baby Serenity, Selenity was nursing her. They roughly pushed Selenity aside and grabbed Serenity by her feet.

"Nooo! My baby!" Queen Selenity screeched in horror.

King Tranquility struggled to hold his wife back as the Oz soldiers escaped. "We still have Apollo to worry about! We can only help our child when we are at our strongest!"

Unfortunately for him, he would never get the chance to see his little baby girl again.

"What have we trained our soldiers for if they cannot be trusted with surprise attacks!" Selenity exclaimed. "Royalty is of utmost importance. When i get my hands on the commanders-"

Tranquility held a hand over his wifes mouth. "Quatre. Safe. Now!" He commanded.

Selenity furiously wiped her streaming tears away and encased her son in a white glow. He then vanished to a safer place.

They never saw the bomb being thrown whenever Serenity was kidnapped, and they sure as hell didn't see it at their feet when it went off.

Oz accomplished its goal: to kidnap the inner court princesses. Fortunately, Pluto had grown into her powers and teleported Amarni, Michela, and Hotari to her work. No one knows what happened to little Apollo. There wasn't a single soul left in the kingdoms, yet when Selenity and Tranquility died their soul stayed with their babies as long as they needed her.


	2. Be Our Escape

*Five Years Later*

Five five-year-old girls sat in a plain room with five cots, four steel walls, a steel ceiling, a steel door, and a steel floor. Things to play with included scythes, flails, guns, swords, crossbows, daggers, brass knuckles, and whips. You name it, they have it. As for favorites, Serena's was with artillery--anything with bullets for that matter. Amy preferred the non-lethal weapons; however, that didn't mean she would take a hand in the death of a person. Raye...now she's a funny one. She will take on anything with fire in it. Her favorite would be incendiary weapons, but with her power, anything gets the heat. Lita is an all around girl, but her affinity is with the big boys--rockets and missiles and brass knuckles, when needed. Mina likes to keep up with her sexiness; therefore, her weapons of choosing would be handguns, flails, and whips.

At the moment Mina, Lita, and Raye were trying to calm a furious Serena while Amy had her nose in a grotesque book. Serena was too busy typing on her laptop to entertain her worried friends. Her main goal was to find an escape from the prison they have called home for as long as she could remember. She looked up from her laptop and glanced from place to place around the room. She wouldn't tell anyone, but in her dreams, she had visions of everything the night they were abducted--every planet being torn apart, every family member being destroyed or put to safe distances from the terror. She even knew where her brother was in the world. She saw how her mother wanted to chase after her. She saw Rayonali's and Aminia's elder brothers bodies being magically transferred from their home planets, but their whereabouts were unknown to her for the moment. No, she would let them realize what they don't have by themselves.

"Sere, you should do some _major_ lightening up," Mina's chubby face spoke nonchalantly as she examined her perfectly filed nails.

"Yeah. It's not _that_ bad. I mean-besides all of the training, they've taken pretty good care of us," Lita said with a disdainful look. She shrugged her shoulders, "At least we have beds."

"Not. That. Bad?" Serena's left eye twitched. _Uh-oh.._ Thought the three not involved. "They destroyed our homes! Our families and people obliterated! And you say it's not that bad?!" She screeched in anger. Should she continue, she would have let her secret be discovered: she has "power." By the graces of the heavens, Amiri made her presence known.

Amy placed her book to the side and sat up in her cot. "Well, we are only toddlers however well trained and intelligent we are," she said as she looked down toward her technological was she had created. She began typing with steadfast and stealthy fingers. "The dysfunctional variable in our equation is that we haven't gone through trainings of escaping buildings. This means Oz doesn't trust us enough. Therefore, we have to stay here and be obedient until they believe we are capable of going out for test runs. Our rate of success, should we try now, would be in the range of forty to forty-five percent." She laid back down and threw a thin, lithe arm over her now closed eyes.

Raye knew precisely when things would occur. She had read the fire, but decided to keep quiet and try to lighten the mood. "At least _we_ will earned something from this! The only thing they're only going to earn is dead soldiers!"

Serena ignored her. "One day I'm going to break out of here. I'm going to get _all_ of us out of here," she swore to herself.

*Eight Years Later*

Five beautiful preteen goddess assassins had just arrived from a mission and were now in their "cell." Weapons still decorated a wall. However, the variety had expanded greatly.

The girls relaxed in their cots, but not completely. One could never be caught off guard. Each girl had a different level of dangerous aura about them and each held a cold glare which was almost permanent. They had critiqued their skills so that no one could match them. They were haughty, bossy, and confident. It seemed that everything they did was synchronized.

Serena held up a peace sign, yet smiled bitterly, "Well, girls, it's time to make at escape."

"You know, it would be nice if you could act a little more outgoing in public than the regular "HN", Serena," Amy reprimanded quietly.

Mina, Raye, and Lita giggled. Serena snorted with a glare and hissed, "Look who's talking, Amiri."

The girls whistled.

Raye clasped her hands for attention. "Well, I believe it's time to get this show on the road. Heavens knows we've been here longer than needed."

Serena mumbled something incoherent then said with blame, "Lita was in charge of watching security."

Gasping in offense Lita marched over to Serena. "Now listen here, Serenity! Don't you dare blame this on me! You and Amiri over there were in charge of hacking into the systems. Besides, security watch is easy when Aminia uses her charm on the guards," she ended with a wave of her hand.

Serena hopped off the cot. "Anyway, girls. I do concur with what Rayonali said. It is in our best interest to split up and commence with 'Planetary Escape.'"

The other four goddesses agreed with a slight nod and slipped out of their room.

Their room was closest to the exit and the Leos. Stealthily, without any deaths, the girls planted bombs between the ceiling and the wall at every corner from their room to the hangar--where they met up with each other.

They silently looked each other in the eyes and nodded. Today was the day. It was time to leave. They got into "their" leos and zoomed out of the hangar. No soldiers on the south side of the Oz main base suspected anything from the children. Therefore, their deaths were quick and painless and the girls hit the silver buttons controlling the timed bombs.

Three hundred yards away from the base were five dolls on an unknown destination and half of a burning empire behind them. Little did they know, the stunt they pulled greatly helped the earth at which they were aiming for.


End file.
